Printing systems configured to print on a front side of a print media and on a back side of a print media are known. Typically, a pattern, for example, an image or text, is printed on the front side of the print media using one portion of the printing system. Then, after transportation of the print media to another portion of the printing system, and a second pattern, for example, an image or text, is printed on the back side of the print media.
As ink is applied to the print media by the printheads of the printing system, it is absorbed by the print media, causing the print media to expand. This expansion occurs in both in-track and crosstrack directions, and often varies from edge to edge on the same side of the print media and from front side to back side of the print media. Expansion of the print media often adversely affects the alignment of the print media relative to the media transport of the printing system which may lead to a reduction in print quality. Additionally, the absorption of ink by the print media, often in combination with the environment, for example, temperature or humidity conditions, in which the printing system is operated, often causes the print media to stretch during printing which may lead to a reduction in print quality.
In order to achieve an acceptable level of print quality, patterns printed, for example, on the front side of a print media should be properly registered with patterns printed on the back side of the print media. As such, there is an ongoing need to improve the registration of patterns printed by printing systems.